


Trust your instinct

by Aeriels_Stories



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Feels, M/M, OH GOD WHY, trascendental talk, trust and more trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes place after 2x10</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust your instinct

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language (I'm spanish), so excuse me if the drabble has a lot of mistakes. Take it as a practice ^^
> 
> Enjoy!

[ ](http://s1226.photobucket.com/albums/ee408/Aeriel333/Montajes%20historias/?action=view&current=Drabbles_Sterekeng_1.jpg)

The den was dark and humid. Skeletons of cars and buses everywhere. Stiles took one long look.  
"What are you doing here?". The abrupt question took him by surprise, causing him a shock. Derek was behind him, wiping his hands in a dishcloth. There was a kitchen there?  
"I...", Stiles closed his mouth. He didn't know what to say. Tried again. "Isaac let me in... He left with the others." _We're alone_ , he wanted to say, but he couldn't.  
"Right. And what do you want from me?"  
That was a good question. A very good question, in fact. Stiles sighed and turned around.  
"I've been thinking..." Derek was looking at him, right in the eyes. Stiles swallowed and lowered his gaze. "You with your werewolf package; the claws and teeth, the glowing red eyes, your _grrr_ and all your struggle about your solitary life and the trust thing... You saved my dad that night.", ended saying.  
Derek put the dishcloth on his shoulder and walked up to him. "I did. So?"  
Stiles licked his lips, slowly. "Well, I... I just wanted to thank you."  
The Alpha nodded. "You're welcome. Now leave."  
He could feel boy's rapid pulse, and not because he was lying. Whenever Derek was around him, it happened. "There's more... You said we don't trust each other. In the pool, remember that?". Derek didn't say anything and that didn't stop Stiles from say what he wanted to say. "But I... I trust you. I really, really trust you."  
The silence killed any other sound. Derek's car engine. The electric generator. A nearby train... Stiles was anxious. Derek could feel it.  
Then Stiles sighed again. "I... gotta go now. Sorry." He walked away without looking back. His heart pounding at every step. Derek wanted to stop him, but he didn't know how.  
Just four words. "I trust you too." And he means it.  
Stiles smiled and left the den. That was enough for him.

 

**~The End**


End file.
